User talk:OonieCacola
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OonieCacola page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Cleanups Hey, I see you are putting pages into the cleanup section, which is fantastic. However, while you're doing that, can you at least try to touch the article up, instead of just adding categories? Thanks. Keep up the cleaning-up though! I'll just remind you again. Sorry if I sound annoying. I checked the history of a page, and all you added were two categories. Try actually fixing the page. Thanks! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 01:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Pages??? What happened to our page count? We were over 1,050, and now we're at 900ish. What happened? Deletions Hopefully, it wasn't a glitch. I'll try to access the recent deletions to check out what was deleted, unless it does not show them. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight Rises']] 01:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Biomech Wiki Since you probably haven't read my latest blog post, I am am letting you know that Biomech Wiki is ungoing massive renovation. I am looking for active people to become administration (Although I have some, but it's inactive) and to help out. If you are interested, follow the link. (P.S. Great job with all the cleanups.) [[User:DeltaStriker|'I']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'am']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'AWSOME!']] 22:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hah! Hey buddy, take that! I have my own account now! - Cacola is NOT coming to HF... 17:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Welcome Yes, I've read the MoS. I will check out the other pages you mentioned. BetaDude (talk) 20:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month Congrats on becoming the user of the month! You deserved it. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 19:04, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Custom Slizer Wiki You comming? [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:01, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I just saw your message, answering my question. [[User:BetaDude|'Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Hippi-ness']] 00:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:CSW Articles Thats ok. Biomech wiki is kind of in Limbo rght now, anyways. Oh, and are you still active on Custom BIONICLE Wiki? I just joined and I saw it was listed on your favorite wikis. [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 01:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Thank you for the welcome. By the way, do not worry if I speak (or rather write) bad in English. It's because I'm Spanish XP. ¿How M.O.Cs have you got? Garmagic (talk) 07:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: We'll see if it solves my problem. Thanks for the advice. Garmagic (talk) 17:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Invite Ta-da! [[User:DeltaStriker|'Something Will']] [[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Rise At']] [[User blog:DeltaStriker|'Some Random Time']] 18:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Congrats man! Congrats on becoming a rollback! BTW, I'm back!!!! Yep, more MOCS! I'm making one right now! RE:Great! Learning wikitext is simple. Just do two things: 1. Look at other pages on this wiki, and use the source code found there. 2. Google is your best friend. So is community central. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 04:20, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 19:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 how do you make badges, if you're alloud to. Psst Hey man, happy birthday! [[User:Bionic-Force Factory|'Everyone's' favorite B-FF!!!]] (talk) 03:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 18:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 On the ERBH wiki, I'm getting trolled on alot, what do I do about it. I've reported it twice and the admins just ragg on me. Re Yes, I've noticed. Perhaps one of us should talk to SS7 about it. DeltaStriker 00:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for edits on my post! I do appriciate you slimming down the trivia, but me and a few others are a tad bit edgy on the last edit. Surely it was reduced, but still, it is ironic because of Prazz. Not claiming it to be a copy, but it seems a little ironic to me. (Jon Stealth) HFU2 As I suggested before, we could work together on HFU2. I have a few ideas floating around in my head and I've got nowhere to put them. I assume you have the same issue sometimes (Or you may not). Anyways, I think it would be fun as I have never worked with another user to write before (IDK if you have). Ok, that ^^ was WAY to official sounding. I'm going to repeat the question, but not sound as blah as that ^^. So, would you like to work together on HFU2? If you want to, we should probably find a place to chat about plot/plans/etc. If not, that's cool to. You sounded like you liked the idea when I said something before, so just decided to ask more directly. Ok, I REALLY need to work on my people skills, cause that ^^ still looks awful XD DeltaStriker 19:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I know what you mean. Besides, I have other things I'm working on at the moment that I really should get working on :/ Anyways, whenever you're ready. DeltaStriker 12:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the edit. Greol (talk) 18:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Greol Err, do you know why I can't add a comment to my article? I mean this one. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 19:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually, if you read the captions, I diddn't make any of them. But thanks anyways.Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 13:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Can I add spoiler images to my profile?Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 14:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) OK, I am just putting little cameos about Millenian Shadow and stoof like that. (Stoof spelt like that on purpose) and h sais it disorgainises and stoof like that, which is a little irrittating. Well, that what happens from my point of veiw. I just want to be editing. Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 20:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Voice Acting Role Apparently, you have blocked messages on YouTube unless the person messaging you is a contact, so I'm sending you the message from here. :) I've been thinking about what role you would be good for in the Ninjago film, and I've come to the conclusion that Jay would most likely be a good role for you (if you disagree, don't worry. I will accept it). He is most likely one of the main characters in the film, but I think that you can handle it and are good for the role. But again, if you disagree and would like a different one, I will not be offended. I am going to be uploading the second/final part of the casting call for the Serpentine characters within the next couple of weeks, so there's always other characters as well. So it may be my recommendation, but it is your final decision. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Voice Fantastic! Zane's actually my favorite one. And if you are looking to do another role (which will probably not be as big as Jay), I can try changing the pitch of your voice with your permission. But aside from that, I would definitely like to thank you. I wasn't really expecting many people to voice characters, but it's been a huge boost of support. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:40, April 18, 2013 (UTC) What? Troll you? I don't unedrstand.... Just Simply, BZ. 12:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) TwinkieCraft Any word from your other friends yet? I'm about to release TC publicly. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 05:19, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new on here, but I love Hero Factory! I'm even making a moc that in my story was made and named after, Daniel Rocka. (his name is Jack Rocka) TC To go on, you MUST NOT UDPATE TO 1.5.2! This is temporary! It will be fixed by the end of the weekend. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 05:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) See last sentence of above post, lulz. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for your edits on the Rowan O'Riley page. I was going to do that eventually, but you got there first. Thanks! TW~ (talk) 12:58, May 23, 2013 (UTC)TW Do you think that this thing could have at all been based off of Core Hunter? https://kaijucombat.wiki.zoho.com/Heart-Eater.html --I am scaaary! 21:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm just wondering, what's wrong with Blizzard? Mr.invisable (talk) 06:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Tutorial Yes, I have been a bureaucrat and admin before the rollback. So, I know the jist of it but I would like a bit of tutorial. I don't know all the ins and outs but maybe a little introductory. Thanks, your the man! Most admins have a fancy sig, tough. 21:35, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Block Experiance! I'm not sure if you've ever been an admin before but here is a spammer! I suggest warning first because that's the formula. I know, hate it, too. Here is his IP and here is the the page he spammed. It is your call really. The spam isn't that bad but it is still spam of course. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 23:59, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I just happened to be on right after it happened, that's all :P Judging Simply get together with BTD and SS7 and have a little chat. Then, choose 2 runner-ups, and one grand winner. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 02:57, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Woah! Congrats on the PLATINUM badge! [[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 16:06, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Reboot For reboot all what people seem to be doing is putting deletion templates on everything. Is that really what is supposed to be done with this? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 18:01, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Excellent. You can move on to 'L's now. Is it possible for you to be online earlier? CHFW is currently kind of... asleep, and it would be good if you had a larger presence. Also, I'll need you skype. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Cool, I'm assigning you letter T now. Can you go on twinkiecraf? bub wants some help on there. ConfirmFail (talk) 06:35, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Oonie, thanks for telling me why you deleted my page :). T Pages Hey, Oonie, I was wondering if you'd like me to help you with taking out the rest of the T pages in the Cleanup category. There's about twenty of them left, so if you'd like, it would be my pleasure to help you with finishing them off. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 01:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great, Oonie. I'll see what I can do to help. Good luck with it! Also, I sent you a message on YouTube about the Jay lines. I wasn't able to click on the link to get to the lines, but ultimately and unfortunately, I am not able to fit the lines into the trailer. The trailer actually has a lot of things packed into it, and putting the lines of some other characters wound up being difficult. So ultimately, you were and will not be able to make it into the trailer, but that obviously doesn't affect your role in the actual film. Again, I'm really sorry that they won't be in the trailer, but I want to thank you very much for giving me the lines. It's going to be a very big project to work on, as there's nearly 15-20 people who are in on the cast, and it has required a lot of organization. Thank you for your cooperation and support! [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 02:15, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man! I'll be sure to keep you up-to-date with it as information and updates pop up. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 02:31, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Are you ready for the stubs? [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 00:58, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Leaving Oonie, are you leaving YouTube? I saw the video that you posted. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 01:06, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I was thinking of that, because you share the channel. I'm sorry. Well, the channel's great, and he's done some awesome things for it. Hope he creates more MOCs in the future. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 02:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great. I wish the best for him! [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 13:30, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Podcast Re-hashed Hey Oonie, I'm just sending this around to all members of the podcast, to get some idea of when people are free. I am not in state next weekend, but I'm free every other weekend this may, so whenever we're ready for retakes mostly I will be too. Cheers, Zanywoop Prize Hey Oonie, just getting in touch with you about the prize. I'm working currently on a picture of Nick Boost (I JUST got off school) I just want to know if youy want anything more for your victory, or if you want something different. It won't be in color because I don't work in color, and it should be done before the next week is out. Cheers, Zanywoop This book on adhesives is impossible to put down. (talk) 17:52, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Um, what the heck has happened here? It looks like this place is falling apart and I've noticed that ever since admins forced various to clean up the wiki and not being able to save your own articles from imminent deletion. A lot of things are starting to feel corrupt and bias. Certain users are making perfectly accepted articles that are two templates and a sentence that are being completely ignored even without a construction or "stage # level of badness" template. But what seems to have sealed it for me that this weird thing with Bob's new annual blog being treated to whatever ChineseLegolas did and CL proceeded to break a very recently implemented rule. So what are your thoughts on what's going? --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of Kaiju will return the call!']] 01:31, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Zany here. This may be the absolute worst time to try and contact you, but Me and Bub figured you'd be the best to do the official blog for They Said We Could Be Anything. Bub'd do it, but controversy, and you're more well known and well read than me and Povak so... pretty please? Thanks, Zany Kelptomaniacs keep taking things too literally. (talk) 02:25, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Probably just talk about the chapters we have up as if now, or when the blogs done (Quaza Demon, seras, Flamez, Jetbug, And surge, in that order). It'd be good to note that the perspective changes between writers, so People aren't surprised. Zany Kelptomaniacs keep taking things too literally. (talk) 01:18, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I'll add on to what Oonie said. In general, just try and use this blog to get others in the know. Spread the word of the new series around by, as Zany said, keeping a progress log, or something similar. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.'' Wikia contributer Block him infinitely, he just spams on krazar. We're holding a meeting for the collab at 9 PM PST on Jan. 1, 2015. Try to be there. (Also sent to your skype) [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.'' Sorry, make that 5 PM PST. [[user:ChineseLegolas|'Bobinson']] ~''God bless the Hunter bandwagon.'' A while back I uploaded the file `.pdf by accident. Could you please delete it? ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 16:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Ninjago Sequel - Voice Acting Offer Hey Oonie! I sent you this message on YouTube, but I'm not sure if you've read it yet. As you already know, due to the success of “Ninjago”, a sequel, titled “Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer” is set for release this summer! Due for release on May 29, 2015, the film is set to feature the majority of the first film’s remaining characters. Scriptwriting will take place throughout February, and the film’s first casting call is set to take place next week. This message is being sent out to all of the original cast members asking them if they would like to reprise their roles from the first film. That being said, I'm here to invite you to return as Jay and Rattla in the film. I am hoping to get the lines for the characters out as soon as possible so that everyone will have as much time as possible to complete them. Please respond to this message telling me if you are interested and/or able to reprise the roles in the sequel by January 31. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Thank you so much! [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 20:48, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Jay Lines Request Hey Oonie - I sent you some messages on YouTube. I don't know if you've seen them yet, but they are urgent and I ask that you respond ASAP. Can re-send me the first video containing the lines for Jay? I found the second one, but I can't seem to find the first. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 01:12, July 19, 2015 (UTC) hey fam can you delete this for me it was a retarded blog post that i made when i thought i could actually make a wikia-wide crossover kthx 08:40, October 18, 2016 (UTC)